


Interview with MuraMido

by absolutpiphi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutpiphi/pseuds/absolutpiphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Murasakibara's relationship is out and there's a reporter from girl's magazine who attempts to have a smooth interview with them separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with MuraMido

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

" _How would you describe your relationship with Midorima Shintarou-san?"_

"Hmm, being with Mido-chin is like eating a carrot cake. It's soft but not too sweet and doesn't upset my tummy. Cinnamon adds a nice flavor and I can always have some more."

 

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

" _How would you describe your relationship with Murasakibara Atsushi-san?"_

"Why are you asking me this? How do you know my relationship with Murasakibara?"

" _Everyone knows."_

"What?!"

" _There's an article… Did you perhaps not see it?_ "

"I didn't! No one said anything to me, how did this happen?"

" _I_ _-I don't know._ "

"So is this interview about my private life instead of basketball? I refuse to answer any of your questions!"

" _But you've already agreed to the interview, so please, Midorima-san…"_

"…"

" _They said you might be difficult…"_

"Who are 'they'?"

" _Miyaji-san and Kimura-san. Oh, this reminds me, Miyaji-san asked me to tell you that there's a truck full of pineapples ready to be used. I don't know what he meant by that but he said you would understand._ "

"…Well, what was the question?"

" _Oh! Thank you so much for your corporation! The question is how would you describe your relationship with Murasakibara-san?_ "

"Murasakibara is a child who never grows up. He is in constant need of my attention. He likes to interrupt my daily duties to get the attention he seeks. Hopefully, he will grow out of it and be a self-confident man, so we can support each other in the future."

" _Are you planning to share your future with Murasakibara-san?"_

"W-what?! I didn't say that. I _mean_ he has to learn how to be independent at some point. How on earth did you get the idea I want to share a warm and cozy house with him and grow old together?"

" _I didn't put it that way."_

"Yes, I'm aware you didn't 'say' warm and cozy."

" _I didn't talk about living and aging together as well. Could you be wishing for this without realizing it, Midorima-san?"_

" **No** , I am not subconsciously wishing for this. …Did Takao set this up? Or Kise? Those fools. And even Miyaji-san and Kimura-senpai are involved! Are you all working together? Well either way, I'm done with this interview. Good day."

 

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

" _Are you awake now, Murasakibara-san?"_

"What, it's you again. Ah, chocolate chips."

" _I hope you will like the treat and won't fall asleep this time."_

"Eh? Did you say something?"

"… _You are quite close with Himuro Tatsuya-san, correct? How does Midorima-san feel about it? Does he ever get jealous of him?"_

"Mido-chin is jealous of Muro-chin? Why would he be? Muro-chin is Muro-chin and Mido-chin is my Mido-chin. He knows that."

" _What about you, Murasakibara-san? What do you think of Midorima-san's partner Takao Kazunari-san?"_

"I don't like him. He still keeps calling Mido-chin Shin-chan even though I've warned him nicely so many times. I'd crush him but Mido-chin doesn't let me. Yet."

"…"

 

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

" _Welcome back, Midorima-san."_

"Do not act all innocent. I knew you were scheming with Bakao and stupid Kise. To think they even stole Kerosuke for this…"

" _Please, Midorima-san. They were just helping me retrieving you back. We are not scheming. Only because our interview hasn't finished yet."_

"Hmph. I want you to know if I die today, it is on you."

" _Please don't say such haunting things. Now Midorima-san, back to our interview. What do you think of Himuro Tatsuya-san? Murasakibara-san and he are very close, are they not?"_

"…"

"… _How about when we finish the interview, you will have your toy back?"_

"…"

" _I promise."_

"…"

" _Look, it is here. I will give it back to you."_

"…Himuro enjoys the thought he is Murasakibara's mother. Which is quite strange, in my opinion. He also likes to order Murasakibara around and act as if he is my mother in law. He is as much likable as any other mother-in-laws are."

" _What do you think of Murasakibara-san's reactions toward Takao Kazunari-san?"_

"Murasakibara has the bizarre opinion which Takao's jokes are his ways of expressing his affection. That is, of course, nothing more than absurd. Regardless of how many times I've told him Takao is only being Bakao, Murasakibara is refusing to take my words in the matter. It is because of his childish nature that he is acting in this way.."

" _I understand you don't appreciate Murasakibara-san's attitude. Is there anything else you don't like?"_

"Other than his childishness? Well, his laziness and eating habits. He doesn't study and doesn't have any ambitions whatsoever. He almost only eats snacks and refuses to eat vegetables except carrots and broccoli. He has an odd fondness for them."

" _I see. And what do you like about him?"_

"Nothing."

"… _Excuse me but is Murasakibara-san not your boyfriend? Are you saying you like nothing about him? Surely, there is something."_

"…"

" _Could you please explain why you are getting frustrated and refusing to answer the question, Midorima-san?"_

"…"

"… _"_

 

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

" _What do you like about Midorima-san?"_

"Hmm~, I like his eyes, his eye lashes, his eyebrows, his nose, his soft green hair, his mouth, his ears, his neck, his fingers, his hands~… Did you know Mido-chin's right hand is all rough but his left hand is soft? It feels funny when he touches me. And I like his height. He's not short and he's not taller than me. His height is perfect. Everything about Mido-chin is perfect."

" _That is quite an answer, thank you. Now, what do you not like about Midorima-san?"_

"His glasses. They hide his pretty eyes."

" _What about his habits or his personality? Is there anything else you don't like?"_

"No."

"… _Really?"_

"Really really."

" _They do say love blinds us. Alright then, Murasakibara-san, you're living in different cities. It must be hard for you to meet. How do you two get over this hindrance?_ "

"I text him sometime 'bout stuff or call him when I find my phone. We don't meet much. Mido-chin comes to Akita from time to time but that's rare. And I go to Tokyo whenever I wanna see Mido-chin or fuck-"

" _Murasakibara-san! Are you sure about saying such private things to a reporter and with such vulgar words?_ "

"Vulgar~? I dunno 'bout that. Hey, do you have any Maiu-bo?"

" _I don't have anything left on me for you to eat, I'm sorry._ "

"That so~. Then bye~."

" _Wait, what-?! …He left…_ "

 

 

**Midorima Shintarou**

" _I have Murasakibara-san's answer with me, explaining what he likes about you, if you think that would help you to form a reply, Midorima-san._ "

"…"

"…"

"Well?!"

" _Oh, you want me to say it? I apologize I didn't realize. Allow me to read what Murasakibara-san exactly said, (cough), he likes your eyes, eye lashes, eyebrows, your nose, your 'soft green' hair, your mouth, ears, neck, your fingers, your hands and he thinks you have the perfect height as he overall thinks you are perfect. I must say the only thing he doesn't like seems to be your spectacles and nothing else. Now, can you perhaps find your own response Midori-"_

—

" _When did he leave…?_ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the person who put together all these canon images.


End file.
